Skateboards are often used as a means of transportation and/or athletic performance. Riders of skateboards oftentimes like to distinguish themselves by affixing colorful and/or unique hubs to the wheels of their skateboards. However, currently there is no known effective and/or efficient way of attaching or detaching hubs from skateboards. Thus, it is desirable to have a convenient system and method that enables attachment and/or detachment of hubs to/from the wheels of skateboards.